


Balinese & French Super Hero Teams

by zephyrprince



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Balinese Character(s), Character(s) of Color, France - Freeform, French Character(s), Gen, Indonesia, Indonesian Character(s), Prompt Fic, Super Hero Team, bali, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrprince/pseuds/zephyrprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic idea based on two super hero teams alluded to in X-Force, vol. 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balinese & French Super Hero Teams

Seriously, please, somebody write about these teams. I would literally die. I think I would. 

Anyway, there are two teams mentioned in _X-Force_ , Vol. 3, Issue #14 that I would love for someone (maybe me someday and also maybe not) to flesh out and give life to in fanfiction.

The first is Le Bureau which is apparently a super hero team in France that has actually appeared before in the Marvel 616 universe though sparingly. That's why there are actually character names on this fic idea. 

The second though is way more interesting. Someone please just sit down and imagine what a Balinese team would be like. I am salivating right now. That is all.


End file.
